


Human Life

by TheOncomingStorm40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingStorm40/pseuds/TheOncomingStorm40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Melody/ River and The Doctor/John meet when they were young and they were both humans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

John crashed into a young girl "sorry" he said "it's ok, you're John right?" the girl asked. John looked her up and down she was around his age, her pale green eyes sent shivers down his spine, and her hair it looked like you could get lost in it if you stare at it too long "yeah, who are you" he asked "My name is Melody but you can call me River if you want to" she said almost purring at the name "Melody I like that name". Melody smiled and ducked her head. John later saw Amy (Amelia) and Rory talking to Melody on the playground, he decided to join their little game of Marco-Polo. He hated it when it was his turn Melody wouldn't even try to help him find her, she would sometime burst into a fit of giggles when he ran into something or he would blindly walk around saying "Marco" and he couldn't find her "oh come on Melody this isn't fair, I can't see!" he finally said. He jump what seemed to him a foot in the air when she came from behind him and grabbed his shoulders, Amy and Melody were tearing up with laughs while Rory passed John a sympatric look from him. John could tell a friendship was building between him and the trio.


	2. High School never ends

John sighed as he dropped all his book on his bed, he was lucky he hasn't dropped dead from his brain frying from too much studying. High school was hard and you never get to look up from writing, the teachers had you working hard and studying hard. He sighed again and wondered when his study buddy would get there so they could get the paper done before tomorrow, John was the best in his class all A's, studied hard, and passed every test, but his study buddy on the other hand had a little trouble catching up because they would be studying one thing one day and the next they would be studying another thing. It's as if the teachers expect you to learn the thing in one day. His bedroom door open and Melody walked in dropped her books as soon as she entered, and gave him a smile. They sighed; this was going to be a long night.


	3. Graduation day

John, Amy, Rory, and Melody were meeting for the last time before Graduation day, they were all nervous, but why should they be, High school is going to be done and then off to College. They might never see each other again "River are you nervous?" John asked the girl sitting next to him "a bit" she lied as she stared off blankly "don't lie to me River, your terrible at it" John laughed and held her hand "Melody?! Are you two going out?" Amy almost in shock. Melody blushed and ducked her head "why do you want to know?" she asked "well for one you never let anyone call you River unless you like them and they are a really good friend to you" Rory stated. Melody blushed even harder "I'm surprised you didn't hear yet, the rumor's been going around the school like killer bees" John smiled.

The Next Day….

The group of friends gathered together to say what was most likely their final goodbyes (not for River and John) after they got their diplomas. Amy hugged John so tight he felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe right for a week then Melody came up with an idea "let's eat out tonight" she said.

At the Restaurant….

Melody and John sat together while Amy and Rory sat on the other side of them "so Amy why haven't thought of going out with anyone?" Melody asked "I haven't really found anyone" Amy said. Melody jabbed John in the ribs with her elbow when she heard him mutter "so Scottish" under his breath "well it's true, why not Rory you would make a lovely couple" John said in protest rubbing against his ribs with one hand. Amy blushed and Rory ducked his head, then Amy relied it was true. After having some pizza they laughed at a few memories "John remember when we played Marco-Polo and Melody wouldn't let you find her" Rory said laughing at the memory "how can I forget that, she made me jump when she would sneak up on me" John said smiling.


	4. Texting

John's phone vibrated against the table letting him know he had a text, he smiled and picked up the phone "Good morning Sweetie :)" it said. He sighed as he smiled at the phone, Melody; sweetie became his well known name. Shaking his head, he texted "Morning" as he ate his food "Amy and Rory are coming by today, come over later" the next text said, almost choking on his food he checked his phone two time to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Amy Rory, he hasn't seen them since High school "how did you find them?" he texted back "was shopping and literally ran into to them" the text said. He smiled at the phone thinking of his old friends.


	5. Meeting Again

John stood on Melody's door step, he shivered, he hated the cold. It was a bad time to be meeting his old friends for one it was winter, it was cold, and it looked like it was going to snow hard later one. The door open and Melody stood there smiling at him "Hello Sweetie, freezing your toes off are you?" she purred. He smiled and hugged her "good to see you again" he said "you too, now get inside before you really freeze your toes off" Melody smiled and kissed him on the cheek. John blushed and entered the house "is that John I hear?" Amy's voice drifted from other room "Amy! Rory!" John said as he gave Amy and Rory a quick hug "John we have some new we have to tell you, that's why I thought this would be a good time to tell my friends" Amy smiled. They all sat in the living room, Amy and Rory looked comfy in the love seat while John sat in a single chair and Melody sat in a chair near him "me and Amy are getting married" Rory said. John both nearly spit out his drink and nearly choked on it "you're what?!" he said. Amy smiled at his reaction "John I was wondering, would you be my best man?" Rory asked "Melody's going to be my bride's maid" Amy said "yes I'll be your best man" John said swallowing back all his shock.


	6. Wedding

John watched as a nervous Rory paced back in forth in a room, John let his mind wonder off wondering what the girls were doing, what Melody was doing. A smile crossed his face as he thought of her, most likely helping Amy calm down by talking to her. Brain walked in "Oi Rory! Calm down Amy is more calm then this" Brain said, after hearing the new his soon to be wife was calmer then he was Rory calmed down "dad I'm just nervous" Rory said. John blocked off the rest and let his mind wonder off, would his wedding be like this "NO! John stop thinking about that, you and Melody are just friends!" he said to himself. No they were more than friends, they've been going out longer then Amy and Rory. A man walked in saying that everyone was needed in their positions now.

John stood near Rory and watched as Melody and the other girls walked to the other side of them, John sighed Melody looked so beautiful and he wanted to tell her "Oi mate! I can see you're thinking about her" Rory whispered as he saw the dreamy look in John's eyes. John blushed and ducked his head, then Amy started down the aile, Rory looked overjoyed to see her. Though out the whole wedding John was thinking about Melody, he had to stop when they had to leave.


	7. Wedding Dance

John watched as Amy and Rory took over the dance floor when the music went to slow dance, he wished that Melody stayed so they could dance but she left after the wedding. He turned and was surprised to see Melody sitting at a table, he walked over "hello sweetie" she purred "you said you were heading home" he said "I lied" she said "well then, would you like to dance?" he asked her holding out his hand. She smiled and took his hand, they walk to Amy and Rory and started dancing. They swayed to the music, Melody's head on his shoulder, their figures entwined together. Rory passed John a smile, John smiled back, he was enjoying every second of this. Melody looked up at John, their eyes locked and they gazed into each other's eyes for a while before John bent down and kissed Melody on the lips.


	8. Engagement

John and Melody walked in a park enjoying the sunset, Amy and Rory have been married for almost five months now. A wind blew over them and Melody shivered "can I borrow your jacket?" she asked wishing she was better dressed for fall. John panicked, in his inside jacket pocket was a box and the box held a ring in it, then he thought of something "look at the ducks flying across the sunset" he said pointed to other say so she didn't see him. She turned "what ducks, I-" she cut off with a gasp when she turned back around to see John on one knee holding a box in one hand. He took her hand in his other "River/ Melody Pond I love you with all my heart and you know that, will you marry me?" he asked "yes" she said breathily tears of joy spilling over. John stood up, fitted on her figure and kissed her, he surprised himself that went so well.


	9. His Wedding

John waited at the end of the aile; his turn finally came for him to marry. He was nervous, and it was bad enough that he got Melody knocked up, she was 3 months along and she wasn't showing (which is good) he hasn't told anyone yet, it would be better to tell them later on maybe call them over the phone a few months after the wedding and say Melody was pregnant it would be easier that way. He gulped and loosed his bow-tie, than Melody and her father came through the doors. He smiled and took her hand; the whole wedding went by like a breeze, when it was time to kiss the bride John didn't need to be told twice.


	10. It's going to be a long night

John laid with his wife she was now at four months of pregnancy and the hormones were going to kill him soon or later. He hasn't slept right for the past few days because Melody would wake him or catch him as he's drifting off wanting food, Amy and Rory are the only ones who know for now so they made a game of it, it was called "guess what she'll eat next" Rory guessed some weird ice cream mix, Amy guessed Fish fingers and Custard, and John guessed Watermelon. The weird ice cream was scratched off because that was Melody's first craving it was hot fudge with nuts and almond ice cream, John was surprised Melody kept it down just to look at it made him want to puke, Fish Fingers and custard was scratched off because Melody tried it and hated it which made John sad he like it. She hasn't tried Watermelon yet though, she ate pears though, ugh how does she keep it down John hated pears, apples were worse. Then john felt Melody shift against him "John?" she said "yes?" "Could you get me some baked beans with Bacon" she said. John made a face beans… "Ok" he said and got up "She's trying out every food I hate" he said to himself when he was in other room.


	11. Welcome

John waited and waited, pacing back and forth in front of two double doors. The pained screams were the only thing coming from the doors other the muffed voice of a nurse yelling push, "John sit down pacing not going to help" Amy said. John huffed and sat next to Rory who will be soon in the same situation as he is in now, Amy was due any week now and the last few days have been a pain for both him and Amy. A nurse stepped out of the doors and smiled when she saw John "is she ok?" John jumped up "yes she's just resting now, you have a girl" the nurse said. John threw his fist in the air "I'm a dad!" he yelled "can we see the baby?" Amy asked "yes, come in" the nurse said and moved to let them in. On a bed laid Melody, she looked tired but happy, in her arms was a bundle of blankets. John trotted to her and smiled at the bundle "what are you going to name her?" Amy asked "we were thinking of Jenny" John said "Amy smiled "Jenny I like that"

END

**Author's Note:**

> nobody likes mean comments, so please no mean comments on this


End file.
